hall_of_pretty_curefandomcom_th-20200213-history
Hanasaki Tsubomi
Hanasaki Tsubomi (花咲つぼみ Hanasaki Tsubomi or ฮานาซากิ สึโบมิ 'in thethumb Thai sub) is the leader of the Cures in Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. She is a 2nd grade secondary student at Myoudou Academy. She lives in a flower shop called Hanasaki Flower Shop with her parents and grandmother. Her catchphrase is "I have reached my limit!" (私、堪忍袋の緒が切れました！ ''Watashi, kanninbukuro no o ga kiremashita!). Her Pretty Cure alter ego with identity symbol of cherry blossom is 'Cure Blossom '(キュアブロッサム Kyua Burossamu). Appearance In her normal form, Tsubomi has long curly dark red hair that reaches down past her waist. Her bangs are parted down the left side, and the ends curl inwards to frame her face. At the beginning of the series, her hair is worn in a single low ponytail, and she is never seen without her glasses. After Erika's makeover, Tsubomi wears her hair in low twintails secured with yellow flower-shaped hairties, and only wears her glasses when in class or studying. Tsubomi's home wear consists of a long-sleeved two-toned pink top with the number '7' on the back, light blue three-quarter skinny jeans and pink flats. Her casual wear consists of a two-toned pink dress designed by Erika, with long white sleeves, blue-green tights and dark pink low-heeled shoes. In school, she wears the standard issue uniform for girls. Cure Blossom has bright pink hair, styled in a high ponytail secured with a hot pink bow with a small flower on the middle. Her eyes also become a brighter shade of pink. Her outfit is mainly light pink and white, with dark pink lining, and greatly resembles Marine's, with a few small differences. The bow at her chest is large, and her top is two-toned pink/white with shelled sleeves. Her arm protecters are double-layered, with a extra pink layer under the white. Her boots are knee-length, with light pink toetips, a dark pink sole, and small light pink flowers at the heels. As Super Cure Blossom, her entire outfit changes to a lighter shade of pink. Her hair is visibly longer, and the bow in her hair has gained a decorative metal piece of the Heartcatch! logo. The bow at her chest becomes larger as well, and the petals of her skirt are longer and sharper-looking, with two extra long coattail-like petals at the back. Her arm protecters extend up past her elbow and becomes full-fingered gloves. Her boots also extend up to mid-thigh length, with larger flowers at the heels. As Cure Rainbow Blossom, her outfits retains most of the elements from her orignal outfit. Her hair becomes a lighter shade of pink. The sleeves of her top gain additional feathery layers, and the number of pink petals on her skirt increases as well, with 3 extra long petals at the back. She also has a small pair of golden wings on her back. Personality Tsubomi is a really shy and introverted girl and admits that she does not handle energetic people like Erika very well, but loves flowers very much, and dreams of being a botanist. Because of her relationship and frequent visits with her grandmother, she has picked up her old-fashioned speech pattern. Tsubomi has stated that she plans to change her personality now that she has started in a new school. Although still insecure, she is starting to speak out her mind and preferences. Together with the courage of Erika, Tsubomi is slowly but steadily changing to a more confident person. Relationships 'Kurumi Erika ': At the beginning, Tsubomi was unable to handle Erika's energetic and forward personality, and often finds herself speechless before her. However, after she gets to know about Erika's problems while fighting a Desertrian, Tsubomi gives Erika another chance. While still feeling awkward, Tsubomi looks up to Erika for her strong personality and great athletic abilities, to the point that she, as Cure Blossom, feels that she is holding Marine back. As time goes on, she and Erika have become best friends, and Erika is usually the one Tsubomi confides in or invites to do activities. 'Tsukikage Yuri ': Tsubomi highly respects Yuri and cares about her. Although when she finds out the truth she doesn't run up and hug her likeErika, but she does seem highly affected and really sad. 'Chypre ': Tsubomi's mascot partner takes a big sister role to her. Chypre initially considered her weak, but after getting Erika's Heart Flower back, she put her full trust in her. They seem to get along great and care for each other. 'Hanasaki Kaoruko ': Tsubomi loves her grandmother very much, and has adapted several of her traits. In the past, Tsubomi used to visit Kaoruko all the time. Kaoruko is also the first person Tsubomi goes to when she is feeling unsure, particularly when it is about Pretty Cure. 'Coupe ': She has shown a crush on the "mysterious hot guy", and was heartbroken when she found out he was actually Coupé taking the form of her deceased grandfather. 'Myoudouin Itsuki ': When Tsubomi saw her at first sight, she admired and had a crush with her male disguise. But when she discovered she was a "girl", she gotten heartbroken and fell sick for it. Tsubomi seems to support after she and Cure Marine rescued her heart flower, she encouraged her to join the fashion but politely rejects the offer but Tsubomi tried once more and Itsuki joined. When they were going to the Tree of Hearts by flying and Tsubomi was afraid of heights, Itsuki held her hand and gave her courage to not be afraid of flying. Later on they seem to have become best friends. Etymology Hanasaki (花咲) : Hana (花) is "flower" while saki (咲) is "bloom". Together, Hanasaki stands for "blooming flower". Tsubomi (つぼみ) : Tsubomi stands for "flower bud", another reference to her love of flowers and flower-based powers, and also may refer to Tsubomi's inexperience and eventual growth as Pretty Cure. Her name means, "blooming flower bud." Cure Blossom: Tsubomi's Cure alias is a name she gave herself, after laying eyes upon a blossoming tree.HPC01 Songs Tsubomi's voice actress, Mizuki Nana, has provided her voice in image songs about Tsubomi. *Tsu.Bo.Mi ~Future Flower~ (original version and Promenade remix) *OPEN THE WORLD Duets *Kokoro no Hana (along with the voice actresses of Kurumi Erika and Myoudouin Itsuki) Trivia *Tsubomi is the third Cure with a living grandparent in the family. *Tsubomi is so far the only lead Cure to wear glasses. *The name Blossom may represent the earth, while Marine represents the ocean. If that is the case, then it would follow the tradition of the duo Pretty Cure being opposites. *Tsubomi is also the first Cure in the franchise to have a heritage to the Pretty Cure legacy, as her grandmother, Kaoruko, was Cure Flower 50 years ago. *Tsubomi is the only Heartcatch Cure to not have a confirmed Heart Flower. Although her Heart Flower appears as a cherry blossom on a magazine scan, the same scan features a scene of the Cures, in their transformation dresses, relaxing inside Coupé in the style of a Japanese hot spring, a scene that never appeared in the show proper. *For the DX3 Movie character polls held by Toei Animation, Blossom appeared in the following rankings: **5th in "Favorite Pretty Cure" **4th in "The Pretty Cure you want to team up with most" **5th in "The Pretty Cure you want to be most" **4th in "The Pretty Cure you want to bake with most" *In the Pretty Cure All Stars Suite Flower Card Collection, Tsubomi is represented by the sakura or cherry blossom, which symbolizes gentleness and a beautiful heart in the Language of Flowers. *Cure Blossom is currently the only Cure to be seen with her hair down in Cure form, as in Heartcatch Pretty Cure!: Hana no Miyako de Fashion Show... Desu ka!?. *Tsubomi has the same surname as Hanasaki Momoko from Wedding Peach, and the same first name as the civillian form of Lingerie Fighter Papillon Rose's title character. Rank '''The Best Rank *2011 - Present : 2nd The Rank *2010 : 5th *2011 : 2nd *2012 : 2nd *2013 : 2nd *2014 : 2nd * 2015 : Gallery DX216.jpg DX316.jpg NS16.png NS216.jpg NS316.jpg 21.jpg หมวดหมู่:Cures